The Christmas Pimple
by rennaissance woman
Summary: This piece is written in response to Strictly Dramione's Christmas Fest 2018. The prompt stated that I must use the quote "That's a big one, Malfoy."


June 1996

The Hogwarts Express was teeming with excitable students, eager to be heading home for the summer. In a cabin situated at the back of the train sat two students that seem to be complete opposites. Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy seem to have nothing in common. One would believe that they struggle to find subjects to talk about. That could not be farther from the truth. They found one another as they both stayed at school over Christmas Holidays. They began studying together as they had many of the same classes. This led to book sharing and steamy glances between the two. By the time the rest of their classmates returned to school, Draco and Hermione's relationship had progressed. They were soon seen everywhere together.

Hermione had gifted Draco with a goblin made ID bracelet. Draco had given Hermione an emerald pendant. Unbeknownst to Draco, there was a fidelity charm on the bracelet. Once activated the charm would enact a punishment designed to teach Draco a lesson about keeping his hands and his nose out of other people's business. Hermione hated to be so underhanded, but she had been humiliated when Ron began seeing Lavender behind her back.

December 15, 1996

Hermione was walking with Ginny heading to the Great Hall for lunch when both girls caught sight of a platinum blonde head. There is not another person attending this school with hair that shade. Hermione looked on as the scene in front of her played out.

Draco leaned into Pansy Parkinson, smiling at her as Pansy whispered into Draco's ear. Hermione watched Pansy lay her hand on Draco's arm and moved up and kissed him on the cheek. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the couple as Draco straightened up and moved away. He never looked back as he walked away from Pansy. If he had he would have seen a look of triumph on Pansy's face and the angry, hurt eyes of his long-time girlfriend.

Walking to his classed this afternoon had been an experience. There had never been as many people staring at him before. It was becoming slightly overwhelming. Everyone Draco passed in the hallway seemed to be laughing at him. _He had not been able to find Hermione during lunch and now all of these plebeians are poking fun at his expense. They could, at the very least, give him a clue as to what is so damn funny._ Draco shook his head as yet another first year walked into a wall with his eyes glued to Draco. _Unreal._

It was a relief when Draco made it to the Potions classroom and slid into his seat. Pulling out his textbook and parchment Draco prepared to take notes. His attention was caught by Weaselbee sitting across the room. He was saying to Potter, "It's probably the only time you will hear the words, "that's a big one, Malfoy"."

Potter cracked up at the remark. As did the rest of the class. Draco saw red. He had no idea what was going on, it was clear as the nose on his face that something was amiss. Draco turned away from the Dastardly Duo, he had no wish to fight with Hermione's friends. They were not friendly with each other, but he respected Hermione enough to not pick a fight with them. _Speaking of_ Hermione _, there she is._ Draco watched as Hermione walked into the classroom and took a seat as far away from him as she could get without sitting in the hallway. " _What is going on? We have sat together all year."_

Draco started as the stool next to him was pulled out. Theo Nott sat down and looked at him. "That's a big one, Malfoy!"

"What are you talking about?" Draco demanded. He better get an answer as to why he has been the center of attention this afternoon.

Theo did not respond. He pulled out his wand and conjured a mirror. Handing it to Draco, he said, "See for yourself."

Draco accepted the mirror. Taking a deep breath, he held it to his face. "Oh, merlin. Where did that come from?"

Draco stared back at himself, aghast. Perched on the end of his nose, shining bright red. The largest pimple Draco had ever seen, was sitting there for all of the castle to see.

Draco pulled out his wand, quickly casting a charm to hopefully vanish the zit. _Nothing._ Thinking quickly, Draco cast a glamour charm, praying to hide it anyway. _Again, nothing._ "Damnit." Draco huffed out a frustrated breath.

"Theo, can you try? It doesn't seem to be responding to me."

Theo pulled his wand and performed the same charms with no results. "It's not working, Draco. What are you going to do?"

Draco was silent for a moment. _There is something different about this zit._

"I am going to go to Madam Pomfrey after class. Maybe she will be able to fix this."

Theo smirked. "We will see what she can do. I don't think that is a normal pimple. It seems to have a life of its' own." The sound of giggling came from behind Draco. He turned around. Pansy and Tracey Davis were sitting with their heads together.

"Not so attractive now, are you," Pansy sneered. She glared at Draco. "It seems to me that you have other things to worry about than that form of life on your nose." Draco's eyes widened. Pansy had approached him earlier and was overly friendly with him. That was out of the normal for her. She had been angry with him since he began dating Hermione. Draco was suspicious now. Pansy had approached him earlier and was overly friendly with him. That was very out of character for her. She had been angry with him since he began dating Hermione.

Draco spun around, Hermione was sitting across the room with her eyes trained on Draco. There were tears in her eyes. It suddenly became clear that he had a problem. Hermione broke eye contact as Professor Snape walked into the classroom. The students stopped their twittering as they noticed Professor Snape standing at his desk with his eyes on Draco.

Professor Snape, smirked. "That's a big one, Mr. Malfoy. Whatever did you do to earn that?" Draco sucked in a breath. _I need to talk to Hermione. I think Pansy is up to something._ "It seems to me that you need to take a closer look around you to find the cause of your….predicament." With that cryptic statement Professor Snape brought the class to order and began his lesson. He kept the class busy with notetaking and reading. There was no chance during class for Draco to talk to Hermione. He was desperate. It was clear that Pansy was meddling in his relationship with Hermione. That will not be tolerated.

As soon as class was dismissed Draco was out of his seat on his way to the hospital wing. Perhaps Madam Pomfrey can confirm his suspicions. _There is no way that this is a normal zit._ _I am just glad it is not a flock of conjured canaries. That was funny though._ Walking into the infirmary, Draco spied the healer in her office. She looked up at him as Draco walked to her. She looked shocked.

"Wow, that's a big one, Mr. Malfoy!"

Draco grimaced. "I have heard that. Do you think you can check it, I don't think it is a normal zit. I tried and could not get rid of it. I am afraid that someone has tampered with it."

"I will certainly check it. If my suspicions are correct, it was not tampered with. This pimple is the result of a fidelity charm. And quite an ingenious charm at that," the healer stated. "Most fidelity charms bring excruciating pain to the guilty party." Madam Pomfrey gestured him to the bed closest to her. With that cryptic statement Professor Snape brought the class to order and began his lesson. He kept the class busy with notetaking and reading. There was no time during class for

With that cryptic statement Professor Snape brought the class to order and began his lesson. He kept the class busy with notetaking and reading. There was no time during class for

Whatever did you do to earn that?" Draco sucked in a breath. _I need to talk to Hermione. I think Pansy did something to me._ "It seems to me that you need to take a closer look around you to find the cause of your…predicament."

Draco was thoughtful, he had no idea how he could have broken a fidelity charm. He hasn't been with anyone except for Hermione. Waiting patiently, Draco wondered what could have brought this on.

With a few swishes of her wand and whispered spells, Madam Pomfrey stepped back. With pursed lips, she said, "Well Mr. Malfoy, it is as I thought. You have broken a fidelity charm."

Draco shook his head, "That's not possible. I have not been with anyone other than my girlfriend. I don't know what is going on. I did not even know that I have a fidelity charm placed on me."

Madam Pomfrey held Draco's gaze, "I cannot tell you when the charm happened. I do know that you will not break this charm until you do the right thing?"

Draco nodded his head. "Thank you, Madam Pomfrey, I know what I need to do." Draco stood up and left the infirmary. He had to talk to Pansy, he is not about to let her mess with his relationship. That will not be tolerated.

Draco had looked for Hermione everywhere, but she seemed to have disappeared. He checked the library multiple times, he checked their favorite spot by the Black Lake, Draco even paid a Gryffindor first year to check the Gryffindor common room. He finally came to the conclusion that Hermione did not want to be found. The thought made him want to throttle Pansy. He and Hermione were just fine until Pansy stuck her pug nose into their relationship.

Waiting outside the doors of the Great Hall Draco was seething. He did not know what to do. He cannot fix things with Hermione until he handles Pansy and her petty jealousy.

Theo saw Draco and sidled up to him. "What are you doing?"

"I am waiting for Pansy," Draco answered. "She caused this," pointing to his nose. "She is going to have to stop this plan of hers. I cannot get rid of this zit until I handle her behavior."

Theo nodded. "That makes sense. Pansy decided long ago that you were hers, she is not someone that takes rejection well."

As the friends spoke, Pansy came up from the Slytherin rooms. She smiled at Draco and moved to his side. She tried to put her arm around him, Draco took her arm and put it at her side.

"Draco, what's wrong?" Pansy asked, her eyes swimming in tears.

Draco looked at her, "Pansy, you are my friend. That is all. I do not want to hurt you, but I am dating Hermione. I love her. You deserve to find that with someone that can treat you the way you deserve to be treated." That said, Draco moved away.

"Draco," Pansy called, her voice thick with tears. "I'm sorry."

Draco turned toward her and nodded. He stuffed his hands in his pockets and walked away, intent on heading to the library. Draco passed many students on his way, oddly quiet. The silence of the other students was a little unnerving after the stares and whispers of this afternoon. It allowed Draco to gather his thoughts. Hermione was clearly unsure of her place in his life. " _That just won't do."_

Draco walked into the library and headed for Hermione's favorite corner. _Success at last. There she is._ Hermione was sitting behind a giant stack of books, almost hidden from view, save for her hair. Draco moved up to the table and pulled out a chair. Sitting down next to her, "I've been looking for you all day."

Hermione shook her head, refusing to look at him. "I was busy." Hermione was staring straight ahead, her eyes red-rimmed.

"We need to talk, honey."

"No we don't. I want you to leave," Hermione said, her voice husky with tears. With that cryptic statement Professor Snape brought the class to order and began his lesson. He kept the class busy with notetaking and reading. There was no time during class for

"I'm not leaving until you look at me. Please."

Hermione took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She turned to face him, as she opened her eyes there were tears trailing down her cheeks. She gasped. "It's gone."

"Yeah, it is. And it's not coming back." Draco was adamant. He reached to her and wiped a tear from her face. "Why didn't you say something if you were worried about me straying?"

"I'm sorry, "she whispered. "It's not that I don't trust you. I do. I am scared that I will be the last to know when someone takes you from me."

"Hermione, I only ever see you. It's been that way since last year. I love you and I am not going anywhere."

Hermione burst into tears, "Draco. I'm so sorry."

Draco pulled her into his arms. "Don't be sorry. I'm just glad it was only a zit."


End file.
